Timeless
by fangirlinasmalworld
Summary: What if Regina hold Belle in her basement and Henry found her? What would happen to Rumbelle, and what effect would it have on the whole story? Read it here a new version. I don't own Once Upon A Time(sadly enough)
1. Chapter 1

Henry-  
There's a girl in our basement. Okay wait, I'm gona explain that for you. It all started when my mother had gone to some meeting. I was not allowed out of the house and I think she had bewitched all the windows and doors because I did not manage to get anything open. You know, my mom is the Evil Queen. She can use magic, like Mr. Gold (who is actually Rumplestiltskin, but that's another story). Although she also could have locked everything.

Anyway, I was bored so I wanted to do some reading in my book. It's a big book withon the front the text: Once Upon A Time. Let me explain something to you. There are stories in the book, Fairy tales such as Snow White, Pinnochio, Red Hood... Only they are not like everyday stories. Cinderella never made a deal with Rumplestiltskin in the normal fairy tales, didn't she? The truth is, all these stories are true. Everyone in this town, Storybrooke, is a fairytale figure. I'm pretty sure my teacher is Snow White. But because of a curse of the Evil Queen nobody remembers it anymore and they all think they are perfectly normal people. Except my mother, of course. She is not my real mom by the way, she adopted me.

But where was I? Oh yes, I wanted to read my book. My mother had recently taken it away from me so I did not know where it was. I had the whole house searched but could not find anything. I looked in the fridge, under my pillow (you never know), in her office... nothing. I stood in our hallway and looked around. Then I saw it, the door stairs! I pulled the door open and put on the little light. There was a spider on the wall and there was dust everywhere ... Except on the ground. I knelt on the floor and knocked at various places, a trick from a movie. I crawled across the floor as I continued knocking. When I sat in the back corner I found what I was looking for. A hollow sound. I looked at the floor in the corner better and after a while I saw something lying on the ground. It was a small ring! I grabbed the ring and pulled. The ring was attached to a hatch and if it was open, I would definitely find my book. I pulled and pulled, and I almost wanted to give up, but the. there was movement. Slowly but with no sound the hatch opened. When the hatch was wide open I looked down. To my surprise i saw light.

There was a small staircase leading down. I looked once more around me and then climbed down slowly. When my feet touched the ground again, I looked around me. I was standing in a long hallway. Could this be our basement? I've never been here before.

I started walking, looking for my book. When I got closer to the end of the corridor, I saw that there was a door. I walked slowly to the door and looked at it properly. There were bars on the top of the door and when I stood on my toes, I could look through it. On the other side of the door, it was dark. There burned a small light that made ghostly shadows cast on the wall. Shadows of what? I looked better, it was like... a human. I was shocked. Would she prisoned anyone here? She is evil enough tought. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat.

"Hello?" There was a pause, then something on the other side moved. The shadow moved, and I saw a silhouette coming towards the door. I swallowed and prepared myself for the terrible monster that I could go see any time. But when it was so close that I could see it, I saw that it was not a monster. It was a girl. She was around 19 years old and she didnt looked ike a monster at all, she looked beautiful. Her hair was tousled and she was wearing an old, worn dress but she still looked beautiful. She looked at me surprised, scared and hopeful.

"Who are you?" I asked. "W-Who are you?" She asked like she hadn't used her voice for a long time. "I'm Henry." I looked curiously at her. "And you?" She looked at me curiously to. "I'm Belle."

I looked at the girl surprised. Hey, you do not find every day someone in your basement. "What are you doing here?" She shrugged. "Honestly, no idea. I think I've done anything wrong so I should be locked up." She even scratched her head and frowned. "Although I only remember the last few years, and that where the onces I sat here." When I heard that I was excited. "Then you also are in my book!" She looked weird at me. "In your book?" I nodded vigorously and then remembered why I was actually here. I looked around me.

"You might have seen a big book? With on the front, Once Upon A Time?" I asked hopefully. She looked at me thoughtfully through the bars. "No, sorry." I sighed. "Does not matter." I said as I smiled at her. "But Regina hided something this morning under that cloth." She made a nod to the other corner of the corridor. I turned around and saw indeed a crumpled cloth that had once been white. I walked over and then pulled the cloth off. Indeed, there was my book, along with other things that were familiar to me. But I was not paying attention to them when on.

I had to help this girl Belle. That name, I had never read in my book, but there come still more stories in. I brushed some dust from the book and began leafing through it. Belle gave me a strange look. "How am I supposed to be in a book." I looked at her and grinned. "You'd be surprised." She pointed at my watch. "What's that?" I looked at my watch. "That's a watch. Why? Have you never seen one?" She shook her head. How long she was already caught here? "It's a kind of portable clock, you can see what time it is and... Oh no!" I had a look at my watch and had seen that my mother could every time come home. Belle looked at me quizzically, then I looked at Belle again.

I had so many questions. Like, how do you know Regina, does she treats you well? "I must go, otherwise my m-Regina finds out that I have been here. But I'll be back soon. Promise." Belle gave me a grateful look and grinned then equally skewed. "I will stay here." I nodded again at her and then ran to the stairs.

I climbed to the top did the hatch shut and ran to the hall. I heard her car already, I quickly knocked the dust off me, and then ran with my book under my arm upwards. I catched my breath when I closed the door behind me. Saved.

Belle-  
I fell back on my bed. Or what you could call a bed. I thought back to my conversation with Henry. How did he knew Regina? Did he knew why I was here? Could he help me? He seemed like a nice and also smart boy. I estimated him at around ten years old. He had said something about a book. And that I was in it. I closed my eyes. It was all so confusing. And then that dizzy feeling that the last few days was getting stronger. As if there was something in the back of my head trying to maneuver its forward, but it did not work. I looked at the food on the floor which I had received og Regina. On their own she took good care of me, but I was a bit confused by this situation. I sat here now for a few years but after Henry's departure, I started to think about, well all this. What happened? I really can not remember. Hopefully Henry can help me.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry-

It was around 1 am, and my mother was asleep already, I still flipped around in my book, wondering if I could find Belle. Nothing. No Belle. That meant she did not come out of Storybrooke or her story just yet vouched. I looked at the blank page for me and sighed.

Come on Henry think. Usually, there is a story of the person if he or she appears to deal with something this city or someone else... I sighed and put it under my pillow. While I was staring into the darkness there developed a plan in my head. I smiled into the night. Tomorrow began operation Belle.

It was Saturday, so I had no school. I was walking down the street when I looked around properly. Where would I start? I looked to the left. Granny's.

The bell rang when I came in and Ruby greeted me cheerfully. Ypu know she reminds me of Red Hood. I sat down at the bar while she came to me.

"Hi Henry, what would it be, the same as always?"

I grinned, "Yes please, A hot chocolate with cinnamon."

She nodded and walked away. She came back a moment later and put the chocolate on the bar. "Thank you. Ruby, ehmm... do you maybe know someone named Belle?" She looked at me and shook her head. "She has brown hair and blue/green eyes."

Ruby shrugged. "Sorry kid, never heard of. But it reminds me of Beauty and the Beast. Gotta ove that story, the best is kind of a creep thought."

She grinned and walked to the other tables. Of course! Why didn't I think of that before? Belle is the beauty from beauty and the beast. I only had to find the beast! I started thinking. I could only think of one person. But it could not be him. But he did come in almost every story, so it was possible. I drank my last bit of chocolate and put some money on the bar.

On to Mr. Gold's shop.

Henry-  
I walked to the shop of Mr. Gold. Believe it or not, but he was Rumplestiltskin. He came in almost every story and always made deals with people. After all, he had magical powers so he could always help them. I pushed the door open and stepped inside. As I walked slowly through the store I called, "Mr. Gold! Are you here?" "Yes I am, dearie." I turned around and saw him standing just behind me. "How can I be of service?" He asked as he let his eyes slide over me.

"I am looking for something special." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"May I know what and for who?" I hesitated but then said, "Something special, for a girl."

Mr. Gold glanced at me, turned around and started walking through the shop. "I have enough here, just look around." I looked around and saw all the old crap. Sure, there were also nice stuff between but nothing special. A chair, a small windmill... I walked to a cabinet and looked at the dinnerware what was inside. It was beautiful white crockery neatly in a cup after. "Ehhmm ... You know this one is chipped?"

Mr. Gold turned abruptly and rushed towards me. "Do not touch." He said icily as he hit the cabinet doors closed.

I slowly backed away. All the fuss about a cup. I wondered what it was. "Listen, if you have no business here then..."

"Do you know someone named Belle?" Mr. Gold froze. He turned slowly toward me. I saw something in his eyes, pain, love, sadness, hope...

"Why do you ask?" He clearly had trouble keeping his voice in tone.

"I was just wondering." He recovered and strode to the door. "We are closed." I walked through the door, too my castle. Once there, I flipped through my book. I smiled, there was a new story. I started reading.  
Beauty and the Beast...

Belle-  
I felt weird, like something in my stomach was moving from side to side to warn me for... for what? I had the feeling that something was going to happen. I stood up and began to walk around. There had passed a week since Henry had visited her. She would love to see him again. He was really kind and maybe he could help me. I laid back down on my 'bed' and closed my eyes.

I woke up, someone was banging at the door. But it was not Regina like everyday.

"Belle, I'm going to get you of here!"

"Henry?"

**Thank you so much for the nice comments! I'm sorry its a short chapter and it's been a while since I posted. I'm really sorry! Thanks for reading ad speak you next time. Oh by the way, you can do requests for one shots of your favorite pairing, person etc. I'm in almost every fandom so sk and you will recieve. (I never done smut so I''m not sure about that but hey, If that makes you happy)**


	3. Authors note

Hey there,

I'm sorry I didn't post anything. I was on vacation.

To be honest I have a writersblock at the moment but then only with this story. I have the ideas but I just can't write them down, it's reallly frustrating.

I'm just writing a bunch of oneshots at the moment. Most of them are Kainora btw...(It's from Korra, I'm currenty obsessed wit this ship) You can request them and I'm trying to write a new chatper as soon as possible.

I hope you all understand


End file.
